


Maybe in time you'll want to be mine

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Branding, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: “In time, you’ll crave for me as much as you do for Red. Maybe more."





	1. Chapter 1

Why hadn't anybody come for Lance yet? How long has it been? Certainly more than a month. The others knew where he was so why haven't they tried save him? What if they had tried, but something bad happened to them? No. If that had happened Lotor would have told Lance all about it, as another way to hurt him. The prince knew how much Lance cared for his friends. What if they gave up on him? They had the Blue Lion, they could have easily found someone else to take Lance's place as the Blue Paladin. Of course they wouldn't do that. Hunk was his best friend and would never leave Lance to suffer at the hands of the Galra Empire. Neither would Pidge. And Shiro. And Allura. And Coran. And Keith...

These were the thoughts that flooded Lance's mind during his time being held captive.  
He had been thrown into some cell, separated from the other prisoners that were also kept around.  
The only people who came to his cell throughout the day were the guards bringing him food, and Lotor.  
He had been stripped of his Paladin armour and forced to wear the same garments that the other prisoners wore.  
The chain cuffed to Lance's left foot was attached to the wall, restraining him from moving around his cell, aside from a few steps.

Lance was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He heard footsteps approaching. The door of his cell was open and someone was thrown inside, and the door was closed again.  
Lance got up on his feet.  
Red armour. Black hair. Mullet. Could it be?

"Keith!?"

Keith was kneeling down. He lifted his head towards the voice calling his name. His eyes widened at the sight of Lance.

"Lance..."

Lance tried to get to him, but his chain didn't allow him that. Instead, Keith was the one who came to him.  
Keith hugged him so hard that Lance backed away against the wall. Lance took hold of Keith's face to look at him. How much he had missed those beautiful grey eyes.  
"How did you end up here? Where are the others?"  
"They are safe... oh god, Lance. We were so worried for you. I thought I..." Keith pressed his face against the crook of Lance's neck "... would never see you again."  
Keith took a deep breath.  
"The Galra found us and tried to capture us and the Lions. The others escaped, but me and Red weren't so lucky."  
"We'll get Red back, don't worry. We'll get out of here... somehow."  
Keith smiled at Lance's optimism.  
"I'm so glad you're alive." Keith's fingers brushed gently against Lance's cheek.  
Lance took hold of his hand and softly kissed his palm.  
Keith's other hand took hold of the back of Lance's head and kissed him on his lips.  
Lance closed his eyes, still holding on to Keith's hand.  
Lance had longed for Keith's embrace and love all this time the two had been apart from each other.  
Keith pulled away from the kiss so the two could breath.  
"I love you." Lance's couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.  
"I love..." Keith couldn't finish his sentence because something wrong was starting to happen to him.  
Something very wrong.  
Keith was now... flickering and glitching?  
"Keith!"  
Keith was gone. In his place was prince Lotor now.  
What was happening?  
Lance realized he was holding onto Lotor's hand, which had been "Keith" 's hand before.  
Lance tried to let go of it, but Lotor dug his nails into his hand, keeping his hold on him.  
"So what do you think of this new little device, Blue. It allows you to "disguise" yourself as somebody else. Perfect for stealth."

The device worked perfectly. Not only it copied Keith's face and impersonated his voice perfectly, it had fooled Lance.

"I was expecting the device to be able to keep my holographic disguise for much longer." Lotor clicked his tongue, disappointed.  
"Too bad. I thought this would last long enough for me to get you out of your clothes."  
"Get off of me!" Lance tried to push Lotor away from him, but Lotor wouldn't move, continuing to keep Lance pressed against the wall of the cell.  
"Oh come on." Lotor's index finger started to slowly trail down Lance's chest, stopping at his navel. "Why stop when the fun was just starting?"  
Lance's didn't cease his resistance and continued to try to get the furthest away from him.  
"You kissing the palm of my hand was such a romantic gesture. Did you do that to Keith often?"  
"Shut up, shut up!"  
Lotor grabbed him by his hair and tilted his head backwards. A shiver ran through Lance's spine when he felt Lotor's lips pressing against his neck.

"No...no..."

Lance's let out a small yell when he felt sharp teeth sinking into the tender flesh. The bite hadn't been hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a bruise and teeth marks.  
Lotor's tongue gave the bruise a little flick, which made Lance flinch.  
Lance hadn't even realized he was crying until Lotor started to wipe the tears away with his thumb.  
"In time, you'll crave for me as much as you do for Red. Maybe more."  
Lotor kissed his forehead, his hands clutching Lance's head to keep him from moving away.  
"My blue..." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This scenario is happening a few months after what happened in chapter 1  
Keith had woken up to find himself on some sort chair, that kept his hands and feet cuffed. They probably used this for interrogations.  
His bayard and blade had been taken from him, leaving him without any weapon to retaliate.  
Lotor stood in front of him, amused at having Keith held captive and helpless. Keith had never felt more rage in his life than in this moment.  
Despite his situation, Keith could only think about one thing...  
"Where's Lance?"  
Lotor smirked, which angered Keith even more.  
"Isn't that adorable? You are worrying about Blue instead of worrying about what'll do to you."  
Keith locked eyes with Lotor, refusing to show any fear.  
"The funny thing is I don't have Blue anymore. I got tired of him and had him thrown out of the airlock. Maybe you will find his body floating in space."  
Keith stopped breathing. His heart began to beat fast and he clenched his fists, feeling the sting of his nails digging into his palm.  
Lotor started to laugh before Keith could say anything.  
"I just wanted to see what reaction I could get out of you."  
Keith felt a wave of relief hit all over him as Lance being dead turned out to be just a lie to get a rise out of him.  
Lotor turned his back to him and started to work on a panel of buttons.  
In front of Keith a screen suddenly appeared.  
At the beginning there was nothing on the screen, but then Lotor pressed another button.  
The screen showed a luxurious room. There was only one person there.  
Keith felt his stomach drop.  
Lance! It was Lance!  
"Beautiful, isn't he?"Lotor zoomed in on Lance.  
Lance was looking out from one of the windows of the room, admiring the view of space and its stars.  
There wasn't a single star that shined brighter than Lance's blue eyes.  
Keith wanted to be with Lance. He wanted to save Lance from this hell and take him back to his friends and family. How did Keith lose him in the first place?  
He knew Lotor must have done something to him. Lotor wouldn't have left Lance untouched.  
Lotor walked closer to Keith and patted his head.  
"Don't look away."  
He left the room, leaving Keith alone.  
It was Keith’s fault that he ended up here. If he had listened Shiro's warning not to follow Lotor's ship he wouldn't have got himself and Red captured.  
They had taken Lance and Red away from him, but he was getting them back, no matter what he had to.  
Keith was snapped from his thoughts by a sound coming from the video streaming on the screen.  
He looked up and saw Lance, but this time Lance wasn't staring outside of the window. He was looking in the direction of where the door of the room seemed to be.  
Keith had a bad feeling about this.  
Lotor came into view, walking towards Lance.  
Keith had expected Lance to try and punch Lotor, but Lance wasn't like Keith who always jumped into action. He had also expected Lance to back away from Lotor as he approached him.

What Keith hadn't expected was Lance running to Lotor and hug him.  
Lotor kissed the top of Lance's head, a gesture that brought a big smile to Lance's face.  
Lotor had an arm around Lance's waist, while his other hand caressed Lance's face.  
This image was burned into Keith's mind. His greatest love and his greatest enemy embracing each other. This was something he never wanted to see.  
Lotor grabbed Lance by the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Lance kissed him back, his hands brushing through Lotor's hair.  
The kiss was only for a few seconds, but to Keith it felt like an eternity.  
When Lotor broke the kiss, he and Lance were lovingly staring at each other.  
"My blue."  
"My prince."  
Keith felt his heart break.  
Lance nuzzled his face against Lotor's chest. Lotor looked directly to the camera filming the room, and smiled, knowing that Keith had watched this moment.  
This wasn't the only thing that he wanted Keith to see, though.  
He took hold of Lance's chin and tilted his head up.  
"As much as I like to hear your voice, I can think of another way I want to put that pretty mouth of yours to use."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only (probably) add one more chapter to this story and finish it there. I would have liked to try and make more chapters for this, but I'm afraid I would back myself into a corner and not being able to come up with any ideas for the chapters and leave this story unfinished.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance froze when he recognized the door of his old cell.  
Lotor had to drag him the remaining steps until they were standing right in front of it.  
"Why are we here?"  
Lotor didn't answer, instead he proceeded to insert the code to get the door to open.  
"Lotor, my prince..." Lance could feel his hands shaking a little "Did I do something wrong?  
Lotor stopped in the middle of his task, turned to him and took hold of his hands.  
"My blue, I wouldn't throw you into this cell again. You keep my bed warm." he brought Lance's hand towards his lips and kissed his knuckles "Unless, if you gave me a reason to..."  
That last sentence made Lance feel even more nervous.  
Lance, that morning, was washing Lotor's white locks during their bath when his prince told him he had a surprise for him.  
Lance had thought it was another one of his luxurious gifts. Maybe a new outfit or new jewelry.  
Lotor finished inserting the code and the door opened, revealing the cell that Lance had been held captive, waiting for the rescue that never came. And still hasn't come.  
"Step inside." Lotor ordered him.  
Lance almost started to beg for Lotor not to lock him in that cell again, but he knew disobeying Lotor would make things worse for him.  
So he did as he was told and found his "surprise" waiting for him.  
"K-Keith..." Lance's jaw dropped.  
In front of him, Keith was chained to the floor. The chains had a short length, making it impossible for Keith to stand up, forcing him to stay kneeled. Aside from the chains, they had also forcibly put a metal muzzle on Keith, which made him unable to speak. When he tried to talk only incomprehensible mumble came out.  
Keith, once Lance walked in, started to pull on his restrains with all the strength he had, but was unable to break any of its links. Despite the cell being poorly lit, Lance could still see the bruises on Keith’s face, meaning that either Lotor or the guards had mistreated him.  
Lance was startled by Lotor’s hands on his shoulder.  
“Red has been here for a few days now.” He leaned closer to Lance’s ear “I thought it was about time you two saw each other again.”  
Lotor’s arm moved to wrap around Lance’s waist and pull him closer. Lance could see how much this action had further provoked Keith, who was glaring daggers at Lotor.  
The prince pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, looking directly at Keith while doing so. Lotor was mocking Keith. He was mocking him that he had managed to win over Lance’s heart. Keith had, after all, seen that private moment that Lance and Lotor had in his room.  
Keith noticed that while Lance wasn’t moving away from Lotor, he was shaking. Lotor noticed this too, and let go of Lance.  
“Come on. Go say “hi” to Red.”  
Lance turned his head to Lotor, unsure if Lotor was testing him. If he walked to Keith would Lotor think Lance cared more about him than his prince. Or did Lotor really wanted him to do it.  
Seeing Lance’s indecisiveness, Lotor had to resort to grab Lance’s arm and drag him again to where he wanted him to be.  
Lance was now standing at the distance of two steps from Keith. Once Lotor let go of his arm, Lance kneeled.  
Blue eyes met grey eyes. Those grey eyes that Lance had grown to love so much.  
“Keith…” Lance whispered. His trembling hands moved to hold Keith’s face between them. Lance’s fingers found the clasps of the muzzle and undid them, freeing Keith from it.  
“Lance.” Keith leaned in and gently bumped his forehead against Lance’s one. “I love you.”  
No matter what Keith had been forced to see on that screen, he still loved Lance with all his heart.  
Hearing those words caused Lance to start sobbing and soon tears were streaming down his face.  
“Keith. Keith.” Lance held onto Keith as he cried, burying his face against his shoulder.  
Lotor wasn’t pleased with this. When he had brought Lance here he thought he would reject Keith. He thought Lance would break Red’s heart even more.  
The prince didn’t like how this didn’t go the way he wanted to. He roughly grabbed Lance by his hair and started to brutishly tugging him.  
Lance was desperately gripping onto Keith, but Lotor was stronger and successfully yanked Lance away from him.  
“Lance!” Keith watched as Lotor dragged Lance the furthest away from him, unable to do anything to stop him. Lance screams made Keith feel sick to his stomach.  
Lotor, still pulling Lance by his hair, hauled him back onto his feet. His other hand grabbed Lance’s neck.  
Lance tried to push Lotor away from him, his hands hitting against his chest, which only angered the prince more.  
Lotor bashed the side of Lance’s head against the wall of the cell.  
“No!” Keith yelled.  
Once Lotor let go of Lance, the boy fell down and lay there on the floor, not moving.  
“Lance! Lance!”  
Lotor kneeled down next to Lance’s body, ignoring Red calling Lance’s name over and over again.  
Lance was just unconscious. He was bleeding from the side of his head that had hit the wall. Aside from that he seemed to be fine.  
Lotor easily scooped him into his arms and carried him out of the cell, leaving Red all by himself again.  
Lotor wished he didn’t have to do that, but Lance was the one to be blamed for this. Once Lance wakes up, Lotor will have to find a way to punish him.  
Maybe he could have Red watching it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had an idea for yet another chapter to add so a new update will be soon.  
> If you want to give me prompts to write more Lancelot in this scenario, please send me a message to my tumblr: http://witchy-writes.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor inspected the sword in his hands. It had been taken from Red along with his bayard. Lotor’s fingers brushed lightly along the emblem of the Blade of Marmora. The traitors that stood against his and his father’s empire.  
It would be with this sword that Lotor would use in the punishment he had decided for Lance. 

His Blue, naked, had his wrists tied up with rope to a steel post that stood in the middle of the room they were in. Lance tried to speak through the gag that Lotor had put on him, but found himself unable to. Lotor ordered him to stay kneeled, and Lance was too afraid to disobey him once again. His head still hurt from the way Lotor had slammed him against the wall.   
This room had been used by Lotor to perform interrogations. He tied them up to the steel post that Lance is right now and if they refused to answer any of his questions, he would find ways to make them talk. Either by threatening them or jumping to violence by having them flogged or beaten up. Either way, he always got what he wanted.  
There was just one thing missing for them to start the punishment.   
The doors of the room opened and two guards walked in, dragging Red. Keith had his wrists cuffed and this time no muzzle had been put on him, so he could yell at Lotor all he wanted.   
Keith was not very happy to see Lance like that and struggled harder to free himself from the hands holding him. But the guards were far stronger and didn’t make anything easier for Keith.  
“Just stay there and watch.” Lotor told him, before turning his back on him and walking towards Lance.  
Keith, once again, fought back but he was just tiring himself out.   
Lotor bent down and slid his hand, slowly, down Lance’s back. Lance shivered at this touch and felt goosebumps rising up in his skin.   
Lance’s skin didn't have any marks made by Lotor. Sometimes he could be a little rough with Lance, but he never had hurt him to the point of leaving any flaws in it.   
Lotor wants Lance to remember who he belongs to, so in this punishment, Lotor will carve his name on Lance’s back. He had already thought about doing so before. He had even thought about doing it on Lance’s chest or thighs.   
Lance startled when he felt Lotor pressing the sword against his back and let out a muffled scream when Lotor started to steadily move it, cutting into Lance’s skin. Lotor wrote the first letter of his name in the Galra language.   
Red cursed at Lotor, telling him to stop, but Lotor simply ignored him.  
Lotor could do this with his own sword, but there's something different about using Red's blade for this.  
Lance kept trying to move away from the sword piercing his flesh, and Lotor had to press down his foot down against his shoulder blade to keep him still or he might, accidentally, end up hurting Lance more than he intends to.  
Keith continues to yell at Lotor to stop, threatening to kill him. As if Red could ever do so.  
Thin lines of blood slid down Lance's back, all the way down the back of his thighs.   
Lance is trying to hold back his tears, probably because he doesn't want Keith to see him cry again as well as not to show his weak side to the prince.   
But as Lotor starts to carve another letter, Lance can't hold it anymore. Fat tears come streaming down his face.   
Lance can't remember the last time he had been in this much pain.  
Lotor stops, briefly, to pet Lance on the head.    
"It's almost over."

Lotor finally carves the last letter of his name on Lance's skin.   
He steps back to admire his work. Lotor had made sure the cuts were deep enough to leave scars so even when the wounds heal, Lotor’s name will remain on Lance’s skin.   
Lotor will be seeing it whenever Lance is sprawled underneath him, face down on his bed.

Lance continues to cry, his head hanging low.   
Lotor moves to the side so Keith can have a good look at his work. Keith's facial expression shifted from horrified to angered, which amused Lotor. He nearly manages to free himself from the guards holding him back, but one of them knocks his head hard against the ground. His body goes limp and he finally shuts up.   
At Lotor's command they drag him away from the room to take him back to his cell.   
Lotor proceeds to untie Lance, who is still sobbing, with his eyes closed and tears dripping down his face. He massages over the rope burns that Lance had on his wrists and plants a gentle kiss on both of them. He then removes the gag and cups Lance’s face with his hands.

“Open your eyes.” Lotor orders and Lance complies.  
Lance’s eyes are red from all the crying.  
Lotor pulls him closer until Lance's face is buried against the crook of his neck.   
“My blue.” he whispers. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to upload this chapter. I wasn't even planning to add a new chapter, but I came up with this idea and some wanted to see the punishment Lotor had planned for Lance. But this is the last chapter, for real this time. I really want to write other stories and I didn't want to leave this story unfinished, especially after I announced a new chapter.   
> If you want to request me any stories or send any prompts to write, send them to my tumblr: http://witchy-writes.tumblr.com/ ---- or leave in the comments.   
> Anyway, hope you liked this story and thanks for the kind comments I got.


End file.
